Sleepy
by Scotty McSpockirk
Summary: Let just say its not the most perfect day for the heroes :D R&R!


Sleepy :)

By ScottyMcSpockKirk

A/N: This is a pointless little story about nothing XD lol well I just wanted to be able to post something since I haven't in over a year. Be sure to check out my other stories and Hogan's Heroes: The musical! (Collaboration fanfic). So yah X) enjoy! And please review!

--

It was a nice day. It was quiet, not that it could be anything else at 4:00 in the morning but nonetheless it was a good feeling to not have to blow up a bridge, or send some radios off the underground, or even to receive any messages from London. It was peaceful…

Until the beloved Kommandant of Luft stalag 13 decided to have a surprise roll call, at 4:00 am. Not exactly the best start to a so called 'peaceful' day.

"Raus!" called the slightly overweight sergeant of the guard of barracks two. "Everybody up, up, up!"

"Aw mum, it's not even a ruddy school day!" moaned Englander Peter Newkirk.

Sergeant Shultz was obviously expecting the peaceful day as well, though quickly shattered by Colonel Klink attempt at efficiency.

Colonel Hogan yawned as he stepped out of him private room. "What is it now Shultz?" he asked, "it's four in the morning!"

"You think I don't know that?" Shultz replied. "The Kommandant ordered a surprise roll call and for some reason he needs _me_ to do it!"

"For some reason he needs us too!" shouted Corporal Louie LeBeau from across the room.

"Oh please just get up for a little while?" pleaded Shultz.

"Alright men," Hogan said, buttoning up his uniform shirt, "Let's please Klink and line up like good little soldiers."

Moans and groans could be heard from all over the barracks as the tired men slipped out of there bunks. Within five, maybe ten minutes, all the prisoners were up and dresses and prepared to go out into the cold for the roll call. Before long they were outside, shivering and squirming, waiting for the kommandant to come out of his warm, and comfortable quarters. Needless to say, not the most amiable position for the overworked men.

Two very long and cold minutes later, Colonel Klink sprinted out of his quarters with his usual expression on his face. "Report, Shultz!" He hollered.

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant!" Shultz replied.

"Very Good, Shultz," Klink said. He turned to Hogan, "You may go ahead with your aerobics, Hogan."

"What?!" Hogan shrieked. "I protest Colonel! It's not even light out yet, I can't have my men doing exercises at this time of the morning!"

"Hogan, that's an order," Klink replied, "I don't like that all the other camps' prisoners are in better shape than mine. Gives us a bad reputation. Now get to work!"

Yet more moans and groans from the prison as the start with they're new morning aerobics.

One-hundred jumping jacks and thirty push-ups later, the sun was coming up and so was the Kommandant, again. Once ordered back to the barracks, the prisoners plopped back down into their bunks, for a grand total of two minutes of shut-eye.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but it's time to get up," Hogan said, gently pushing some of the men.

A few rude comments later, the men were up, drinking they're morning coffee.

"This stuff is bloody awful, LeBeau." Newkirk said, spitting his coffee back into the cup and pushing it into the middle of the table.

"Like you can do any better, Englander." LeBeau scoffed. He was grouchy. Of course that was understandable. Everyone was grouchy. It was supposed to their day off. So much for that.

"I'm going down to the tunnel," Kinch announced, "see if anything is new on the radio."

"I'll go with you!" said Carter. He was the only one remotely cheery, but that was just in his nature.

After about seven minutes of dragging themselves around the barracks in an unsuccessful attempt to fully wake up, Kinchloe and Carter can back out of the tunnel.

Everyone could tell from the look on their faces that it was not good news for them. Not that anything that day was good, but it's nice to be hopeful, right?

"We are gonna be a little bit busy today..." Kinch said, swerving off to the side of the barracks.

Numerous shouts of 'what?' and 'why?' came from around the room.

Kinch handed the message off to Hogan.

More and more unhappy and confused facial expression popped up around the barracks, including, and especially from Hogan.

"They've gotta be nuts!" He exclaimed.

"What is it colonel?" Newkirk asked, coming up behind Hogan to look over his shoulder the read the note.

"Apparently they're shorthanded in the underground and they think we're they personal supply of manpower!"

"Explain, colonel!" LeBeau demanded.

"They want us to deliver some plans to an agent in Hammelburg, get medication to a couple in Düsseldorf, and arrange an escape for some prisoners from stalag five!" Hogan answered, tossing the paper onto the table in front of him.

"Blimey!" Newkirk exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "is that all?"

"No they also want us to blow us a munitions plant but that doesn't have to be done till tomorrow night!" Hogan said sarcastically.

It was silent for a while. No snide comments or even complaints. Maybe they had gotten used to it, or maybe they knew it just had to be done. Either way it would help them any to sit around.

Carter stepped up to Hogan, and looked at him. "But, Colonel, I'm sleepy." He said, yawning.

Hogan patted him on the back. "Well all are, Carter, we all are."

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Fourteen more hours left in the day. It was going to be a _very, very _long day.


End file.
